Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze)
Johnathon Blaze better known the Spirit of Vengeance, Ghost Rider. He is responsible for keeping the mortal realm safe from various demonic threats. His power is granted by Zarathos, a Demon who is bonded with his soul and body. Background Johnny Blaze was born into a world of supernatural forces. He was mostly unaware of this, however, as his mother left him under the parenthood of a woman named Francis Ketch, fearing that Johnny would fall victim to the family curse. Soon, he was adopted by Crash and Mona Simpson and Blaze quickly began idolizing Crash due to his incredible daredevil stunts. Unfortunately, after Mona was mortally injured due to Johnny's failed stunt at age 15, he promised her that he would quit riding. After years of refusing to take part in his father's show, Crash revealed that he was dying of cancer, forcing Johnny to look into the occult to try and heal his adopted parent. He was approached by Mephisto, who offered to cure Crash in exchange for Johnny's service. Johnny accepted, but Crash soon died nonetheless when he tried to set the world's record by jumping over 22 cars. To honor his father's memory, Blaze made the jump himself. When he awoke the night after Crash's death, Johnny found himself transformed into a skeletal being. After investigating this new creature, Blaze realized that he had become a Ghost Rider - one of Mephisto's many servants and the curse that his mother tried to protect him from. Being now merged with Zarathos, an Angel corrupted by Mephisto, Johnny decided to use the Devil's power against him. Stats Attack Potency: Low Multiverse Level '(Killed Lucifer more than once. On par with the likes of Thor and Hulk.) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Comparable to Dormammu, who merged universes into the Dark Dimension. Zarathos is shown to be able to contend with Mephisto who is equal in power to Galactus. Superior to Doctor Strange.) 'Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(Kept up with Thor. Constantly shown to be above street-tiers. Kept up with a group of Avengers at the same time.) | 'Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(Comparable to Odin, who sent Thor to Earth at such speed.) '''Durability: Low Multiverse Level '''(Should be no lower than his Attack Potency. Mostly unharmed after being struck by a spell from Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Voodoo. Survived a series of attacks from the Avengers without much issue.) | Multiverse Level+ (Comparable to Odin, who survived an attack that sent shockwaves throughout the Nine Realms) '''Hax: Soul Manipulation. Resistance to Death Manipulation (Survived the Death-Stalker's touch, which kills instantly), Mind Reading (Doctor Strange had trouble entering his mind), Magic (Resisted the effects of a spell that paralyzed multiple other superheroes, including Hercules), Poisons and Disease, Holy Objects and Transmutation (The Skin-Bender, who turned a group of civilians into monsters with a touch, was unable to affect Johnny and claimed his skin burned to the touch), Regeneration (Atomic). Intelligence: Fairly high. Has limited knowledge on magic and magic rituals. A high school graduate. Stamina: Endless. As a Spirit of Vengeance (and a skeleton), can't feel fatigue. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Skilled Brawler:' While in human form, defeated three assassins sent to kill him. On another ocassion, killed a demon. *'Size Manipulation: '''Ghost Rider is capable of growing to the size that dwarfs even Thor. He can also use this to nullify spells that make him shrink as he did so after Null made him tiny. *'Regeneration: Can quickly heal from even the deadliest injuries that aren't from Holy Weapons. Easily healed from a bullet that destroyed his skull. Comparable in power to Danny Ketch, who returned after being vaporized entirely. *'Portal Creation: '''All Ghost Riders are capable of creating portals to and from the mortal realm. Johnny himself only used this to travel from Hell back to Earth. *'Empathy: 'Zarathos possesses the power to sense sin and evil and he shares it with Johnny. This allows him to track down specifically evil individuals. *'Hellfire Manipulation: 'Johnny is capable of manipulating what is known as Hellfire - cold flames that burn the soul along with the body. Can be used in the form of streams of flame, rocket-like projectiles or to cause massive explosions that are capable of blowing off the top of a Himalayan mountain. Johnny can summon a rain of Hellfire as well as create clones of flames to distract enemies. Hellfire weakens magical enchantments and can be used to upgrade vehicles, from horses and elephants to bullet trains. Lastly, Johnny can absorb any form of fire without suffering any ill effects. *'Penance Stare: A technique used by Ghost Riders on the most evil opponents. This ability makes the victim feel all the pain they have caused, both physical and emotional, while destroying their soul. Ignores physical durability and invulnerability. Allows Johnny to control the mind of the victim. Can be used to read the history of objects or to read the minds of others without causing pain to them. However, this requires eye contact to work. *'Zarathos:' The Spirit of Vengeance responsible for Johnny's power. He takes control either when Johnny allows it or when Blaze is knocked out. His power increases to tremendous levels, making even Doctor Strange feel fear and calling his power "godlike". Feeds off of souls, belief and humankind's negative energy. Can control objects telekinetically after coating them in Hellfire. Can teleport and control the ground, being able to trap opponents or form spikes from the earth. Should have the ability to travel back in time, as two human-controlled Ghost Riders have done the same. Possesses complete immunity to mind control and managed to break Johnny out of it after gaining control. When not in control, Zarathos telepathically communicates with Blaze. Equipment *'Hell Cycle:' Johnny's motorcycle, enhanced by Hellfire. It can be instantly created from Hellfire and obeys Johnny's word even when he's not seated in it. It can perform spectacular jumps off of flat surfaces and ride up vertical ones. Faster than Thor's Mjolnir. *'Hellfire Shotgun:' A handheld shotgun that fires fireballs. Never runs out of ammo, as it feeds off of Ghost Rider's Hellfire. *'Chains:' Ghost Rider's most used weapon. Enhanced by Johnny's power, making them strong enough to harm beings on his level. Johnny can control them telekinetically and they can extend and contract at will. Ghost Rider can spawn multiple chains to fight groups of enemies or to overwhelm a single threat. Can be used for additional mobility. Can channel Hellfire. Key Base (Johnny in Control) | Zarathos Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Punched a crater in the ground * Sent several tons of machinery flying * Can throw cars with ease * Punched Lucifer a good distance away and through a window * Punched through the side of a truck, then hurls a car to hit a flying opponent * Tossed a dude through a window across the street * Easily tore through a huge steel door * Tossed several tons of machinery * Punched a zombie’s head off * Stopped a speeding car Speed/Reactions * Swung his motorcycle in a microsecond * Kept up with and had an advantage against Gladiator *Easily avoids gunfire and once caught a bullet in his teeth *Destroys zombie Jack O' Lantern's bombs in midair *Catches Thor's hammer *Reacted to a demon charging at him at the speed of his bike *Tears through a group of mercenaries in seconds that were armed with ammunition able to hurt him Durability/Endurance *Completely and absolutely bulletproof *Can survive mountain-detonating explosions without a scratch *No-sold an explosion of nitroglycerin *Body remains unharmed after being smashed by World War Hulk *Obviously immune to fire *Is unharmed by a blast from Pluto *No-sold a kick from Spider-Man *Resists the reality warping powers of someone who can kill with a stare Skill/Intelligence *Is so fearsome that Captain America himself states that he fears fighting him. *Temporarily was the founding member of the Champions before the group disbanded, foiling one of Pluto's plots to invade Olympus beforehand. *Mentored Danny Ketch, Alejandra and Robbie Reyes Ghost Riders. *With the help of Danny Ketch, destroyed the physical form of Zarathos *Slew Centurious *After making peace with Zarathos, defeated a mercenary that Johnny previously hired on himself, hoping he would rid him of the Ghost Rider curse *Killed the Skin-Bender *Banished the renegade Archangel Zadkiel down to Hell and was thanked by God himself *Defeated Null the Living Darkness *Almost killed Dr. Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme *Matched the Avengers in combat and defeated the X-Men and the Guardians of the Galaxy *Defeated the corrupted angel Kazann *Escaped Hell after being trapped in it for three years. *Briefly outmatched Danny Ketch and performed the Penance Stare on him *Performed the Penance Stare on Galactus *Briefly matched World War Hulk before being forced to unleash Zarathos *With Zarathos in control, destroyed three of Lucifer's bodies on three separate occasions. *Stopped Hell's invasion of Heaven *Joined the Thunderbolts *Fought the Avengers, including Doctor Strange, Thor and Man-Thing * Zarathos defeated Mephisto who stalemated Galactus *Became the King of Hell Powerscaling *'Thor '(Has fought him numerous times. Shown mostly as equals.) *'Hulk '(Ditto.) *'Iron Man '(Ditto.) *'Other Ghost Riders' (All Ghost Riders should be comparable in power. Him and Danny Ketch fought each other on even ground.) Weaknesses *Johnny is hesitant to unleash Zarathos. *Zarathos' power is magical in nature and can be disabled by anti-magic spells and trinkets. *Weapons forged in Heaven are extremely effective against him. *Zarathos cannot sustain himself in the mortal realm without a host - thus, if one was to remove the Spirit from Blaze's body, the Demon would be in a near-death state. Source * Johnathon Blaze | Marvel Database * Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) | Vs Battle Wiki * Death Battle Predictions: Ghost Rider vs Lobo | G1 Death Battle Fan Blogs * Ghost Rider's Judgement Is Upon DEATH BATTLE! | Deviantart (a Ghost Rider Bio by DeathBattleDino) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Marvel Comics Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Demons Category:Healing Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Firearm Users Category:Disney Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Anti-Heroes